


Hold your Breathe

by Mon_chinchin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Chains, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, Kihyun - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Stuttering, WE NEED BISEXUAL CHARACTERS, art student Hyungwon, awkward shit, be nice lol, bisexual Shownu, but cute, enjoy???, idk - Freeform, its my first time, nude model shownu, painter, paintings, swimmer shownu, uMMMmm, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_chinchin/pseuds/Mon_chinchin
Summary: In which Hyungwon needs a nude model for the project and Kihyun suggest him to find a man with a huge whale tattoo on his abdomen (A.K.A SHOWNU)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Hold your Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have been planning to upload my writings for a while but didn't have any courage. So here we go!  
> You guys can call me Chin chin or chinnie if you like.  
> I am feeling kinda nervous. But I hope you enjoy this, feel free to let me know what you think of it~  
> I AM SUCH A MOSNTA X AND SEVENTEEN AND BTS AND EXO AND ALL THE GIRL GROUPS TRASH PLEASE.  
> you will find a loooot of crossovers in my fics.  
> p  
> but for now, enjoy this one~~~~~~ <3

**HOLD YOUR BREATHE**

**_Monday, 12:30 am._ **

“Only 3 months left for the final project. Do you even have a model yet?” The short guy had glared at Hyungwon and he had continued picking out tomatoes out of the cafeteria salad in front of him.

Hyungwon sighed “listen, I know that okay, 3 months are enough for me but how am I supposed to find a model? Like I don’t even know why I have made the thesis on flexibility of Masculinity. I need two portraits and 5 extra sketches. I wish I could have chosen something simpler, so related to dancing and I would have been done by now because Minhyuk was ready to volunteer but my dumbass ‘ _wanted to get out of my comfort zone'_...... what do I do kihyun, I have no clue who to find, what to do?”

The short boy, Kihyun looked through his brown bangs and let out a breath. “Hyungwon you are a very good artist, you are confident in your drawings and you want to try new stuff, you want to explore and that’s the most amazing part, there is weightlifting department, there swimming departments, physical fitness, there are so many departments. Just look around and see what fits your thesis the best and ask him if he wants to be a model for you" kihyun explained and dipped his fries in vanilla milkshake before popping them in his mouth.

“Not just model, Nude model.” Hyungwon shot back.”UGhhhh!!! It sounds so embarrassing to ask someone that, I want to die’’ Hyungwon banged his head on the table lightly and get out frustrated huff.

He had no idea what he was going to do. Kihyun's idea sounded okay but he was still unsure.

Hyungwon suddenly sat up straight “Can’t we share Hoseok?”, hm?”

Kihyun gave him that look, and he understood the meaning and slammed his face back on the table.

**_Thursday, 10:30 am._ **

The sun shone bright inside the University’s library and Hyungwon flinched, raising his hand to his face and blocking the sun.

‘’ When will they put some fucking curtains in here’’ Hyungwon cursed as he sipped in on his 3rd cup of coffee of the day already. Minhyuk and kihyun sat in front of him nagging him about the deadline and reminding him about the model he still didn’t have courage to find.

‘’you should get your ass moving, really. Like you won’t even realize what how quickly these 3 months will fly, and you will sit here sipping your darn coffee like a frog’’ Minhyuk screamed whispered which didn’t really make much difference and caught pairs of eyes glaring at them. 

‘’Turtle’’ Kihyun corrected lazily.

‘’Yeah whatever’’ Minhyuk shot back.

‘’Man, I am trying’’ Hyungwon tried to argue.

‘’NO! YOU ARE NOT CHAE HYUNGWON AND YOU BETTER GET THAT FLAT ASS MOVING AND GO FIND A MODEL TO BE NAKED AND ON HIS KNEES FOR YOU, AND YES I KNOW THE LAST PART WAS NOT APPROPRIATE BUT YOU ARE NOT 14 ANYMORE, NOW GO’’ this time it was not whisper, just the scream and Hyungwon buried his face in the sleeves of his oversized button down which he had tucked in his ripped blue jeans. He cursed under his breathe apologizing to students sitting around him and looked at Minhyuk ‘’Jesus Christ Min, I am going and can.. can you stop talking like this, you know I don’t handle --- THAT stuff well.’’

‘’what stuff? Gay stuff? A man being on his knees for you?’’ Minhyuk teased and ran his hand in his wavy hair and gave his signature uneven blink and Hyunwon’s cheeks turned the cutest shade of pink and he bit the inside of his lower lip.

‘’ Go to swimming department and’’ there was pause as Kihyun checked his silver watch on his wrist which complemented his overall look and leather jacket today ‘’find a man with a huge whale tattoo on his abdomen, everyone there will be naked and so it will be easier for you to find him. I kinda talked to him about your project he seemed interested, but you must do the talking.’’ Kihyun seemed uninterested while telling Hyungwon that he had solved his problem but Hyungwon could really smooch this hamster sitting in front of him but he just told him he would buy him a meal.

‘’WRITE ME WHEN HE AGREES TO BE ON HIS KNEES’’ Minhyuk shouted again, ignoring they were sitting in a library and Hyungwon ducked his head before running out in embarrassment. Minhyuk grinned like an idiot and leaned towards kihyun ‘’Hyungwon and Shownu are definitely going to bone’’ kihyun only chuckled in response.

**_12:05 P.M_ **

Hyungwon was standing in front of the swimming department fidgeting with his oversized sleeves and bit his lower lip.

_Hyungwon you need to do this, you have to. You need this degree to go and built a beautiful life as an Artist and-_

_Just open the fucking door._

Hyungwon opened the door and peeked inside. There was a lot nakedness in front of him and it took him a while to compose himself and go inside. It was so weird looking at all these bodies and finding a tattoo on one particular person. He looked around in the sea of different types of bodies, all lean, well built. He suddenly felt self-conscious and held his bag strap a little tighter.

There was race going on, and wet bodies suddenly surfaced from the huge swimming pool and went inside again. Like a group of dolphins, they kept going and there was a man standing on the edge of the pool, holding a stopwatch. The first one to resurface was had a huge tattoo on his abdomen, a blue whale. On the smooth skin the tattoo sat so well, the broad shoulders flexed the muscles as the tattoo person gasped for air and pushed his hair back, taking off his goggles he smiled at the coach, Hyungwon assumed.

‘’5.8 seconds’’ coach shouted.

And the tattoo guy slammed his fist on the edge of the pool. ‘’ I can make it 4’’

‘’Not today, we have done enough. Go home and rest, you know how important this is. Focus.’’

He nodded and got out of the pool. Hyungwon noticed him walking towards him and he suddenly started shifting awkwardly. The tattoo man had very broad shoulders and beautiful thick lips. The colour of his eyes looked light brown as the sun came in the through the tinted windows of the swimming pool area and his naked body looked majestic, like a Greek God had come to life. Hyunwon’s breath hitched in his throat as he took the man’s appearance in.

‘’hey, you must be Hyungwon, from art department. Kihyun talked about you.’’ The broad man thrust his hand in front of him and Hyungwon awkwardly shook his wet hand. He didn’t go of the tattoo guy because he was so awe stuck.

‘wah’ Hyungwon looked in his eyes.

He was just about to let go of the hand when he suddenly felt a pair of hands on his back pushing him into the well-built chest made of muscles and the tattoo boy quickly wrapped his other hand around Hyunwon’s slim waist and a loud gasp left his throat.

‘’Oh fuck! I am sorry Shownu…… and the cute man in his embrace’’ a deep voice vibrated and Hyungwon quickly detached himself from tattoo boy.

_’Shownu’_

‘’Mingyu watch where you are going man’’ Shownu smacked Mingyu’s shoulder and apologised to Hyungwon.

‘’Oh no, that’s fine, um... I just wanted to talk to you about the nud- I mean my p-project. I w-was wondering i-if you are free? Hyungwon stuttered and looked at him through his dark long eyelashes.

Before Shownu answered Mingyu whistled and looked between Hyungwon and Shownu. ‘’Is that last art project? Where you need a nude model? Like one of the French girls ?’’ he wiggled his eyebrows and Hyungwon blushed deep colour of red.

‘’fuck off Mingyu’’ Shownu pushed him to pool and he let out a sudden gasp before his voice got muffled in the water and Hyungwon giggle catching Shownu’s attention

‘’So- if you just give me five minutes I’ll change, and we can talk about it?’’ Shownu made it sound like a question instead of a statement and Hyungwon quickly nodded ‘’ yes, please take your time, I will be waiting outside the department’’ he smiled, leaving Shownu to realize that he was fucked.

In a good way.

**_12:55 a.m._ **

They were sitting in an empty art class which had different kind of props inside. It looked like a small warehouse of random movie set. The cute boy was sitting in front of Shownu and he fumbled with a pile of papers. Maybe his thesis, there were different sketches of bodies, female, male, clothed and naked. The long fingers compiled papers in a neat set as the ethereal boy in front of him nibbled on his beautiful lips. Shownu kept staring at him, he couldn’t take his eyes off. How could someone be so beautiful and delicate. Shownu had dated a lot of girls and boys but this was the first he was struck like this.

The low raspy voice lightly echoed in the empty room as Hyungwon spoke ‘’ So, my final project is on Flexibility of masculinity it also it involves a touch of the sea, and fantasy. I wanted someone who is confident and comfortable with their body and is okay with…um being naked?’’ Hyungwon turned a little uneasy while saying that. Shownu sensed that and touched the pile of papers lightly.

‘’I am absolutely fine with all that and just let me know how you want me, even on knees, I am ready’’ Shownu’s voice dripped with a teasing tone and hyungwon’s eyes widened in response and his ears picked up colour. Shownu didn’t know If regretted saying that or---

‘’ NO! hahah…. I have red and golden piece of cloth but, you won’t be --- like fully naked. I won’t paint you full NUDE’’ Hyungwon put stress on word Nude.

‘’I was joking Hyungwon’’ Shownu regretted making that comment and Hyungwon liked the way his named sounded under Shownu’s lips.

‘’It’s okay!!’’ Hyungwon waved his hand in front of Shownu.

‘’I am free tomorrow after 6, I finish practice at 5:30 as the finals are near but so we practice till late’’ Shownu offered a reason and Hyungwon nodded.

‘’that’s fine, we can start at 6 then, I will wait for you outside the swimming department and If you are fine,,, I meanisitokaytodotheprojectinmydormroom?’’ Hyungwon said without taking a breath in between.

Shownu smirked at the long-haired man’s nervousness. ‘’yeah, just tell me the room number, I’ll be there after my practice. I can also stay longer because it’s Friday tomorrow and you can also take the extra shots if you want.’’ 

‘’That’s perfect, its Room number 56B. You will be able to find it easily but if there is a problem you can just give a call, and I will tell you about the concepts of the project more.’’ Hyungwon said chewing on his bottom lip.

_WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO AWKWARD????_

_Ugh_

_It’s not like you find him and his perfect rounded ass kinda sexy?_

_WHY ARE YOU TTHINKING ABOUT HIS ASS?_

Hyungwon waited for a response and Shownu nodded in response.

‘’Cool, by the way what’s your number?’’ Shownu asked and Hyungwon felt like an idiot again.

‘’ Sorry…. I..i should have’’ he fished into his pocket and took his phone out and opened his contacts to find his own number because he was shit in memorizing with numbers. The only number he had on his finger Tips was Minhyuk’s.

Hyungwon recited his number and Shownu punched number in his phone and called him, Hyungwon’s phone ringed and he hung up.

‘’There. You Have mine now as well, Wonnie’’ he smiled and turned towards the door leaving Hyungwon a frenzy after giving him the nickname. ‘’Also, how old are you Wonnie?’’ Shownu said turning only enough to show is side profile and his shoulders looked even broader in that damn leather Jacket.

‘’24’’ 

‘’OH, I am your Hyung then’’ smile visible when Shownu Spoke. ‘’I am 26’’

‘’oh……….um cool…. Hyung’’

‘’yeah, see you soon wonnie’’

**_Friday, 3 P.M._ **

Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Kihyun, and Wonho were sitting in the University’s Cafeteria after finishing last lectures for the day.

‘’ I am going out today and finally, and hopefully getting laid after drinking like a horse, so Don’t wait for me tonight’’ Minhyuk said touching Wonho’s collar but his eyes stuck to kihyun’s face and if only looks could kill, Min would have been 6ft under the ground. Wonho coughed awkwardly and kihyun spoke in jealous tone ‘’ No one waits for you anyway Min, find your own man’’

‘’OH! YOU HAVE MAN NOW??? REALLY KIKI? WHERE?’’

‘’Wonho is my man. YOU KNOW THAT’’ kihyun shot back with equally sassy tone and Minhyuk smirked. He had done something both Kihyun and Wonho didn’t have balls to do. Confess.

Which made kihyun and Wonho both shocked, at how easy it was to say. A little too easy.

The lonely devil Min was also an angel. But we don’t talk about the angel part a lot. 

Ah jealousy is an ugly emotion. But a good one in this situation. Hyungwon thought to himself and sat there laughing on his friends jokes and time passed quickly.

Suddenly his phone rang, and a notification popped up.

{5:45 p.m. }

The tattoo boy _: I am coming out to the dorm room directly, so you don’t have to walk all the way up to my depart._

‘’um okay guys I am leaving now, Tatt- I mean Shownu hyung is coming over’’ Hyungwon said quickly packing his stuff and untangling the wires of his earphones.

‘’WHAT?? HE IS COMING OVER? LIKE IN YOUR ROOM? OR-‘’

Minhyuk’s loud voice was cut off in between by Hyungwon

‘’IT’S JUST FOR THE PROJECT, SAID HE WILL BE ABLE TO MAKE IT AND AGRRED TO TAKE PICTURS, That’s it’’

‘’why are you disappointed its only for work then?

‘’am not’’ Hyungwon said defensively. 

He rushed towards his room, he had already set up everything in advanced not to mention he had cleaned his room after 2 months as well, opened the windows to let the air out and stocked up the fridge as well. Just in case.

The time ticked causing his stomach to twist and turn and suddenly there was a knock on the door,

‘’ oh shit, I signed up for this, I need to deal with it’’ he mumbled to himself and went to open the door. He twisted the handle a little to quickly and his breath hitched in his lungs, Shownu looked…. Gorgeous. His hair still a little damp pulled back and sliver chains clinked withy eachother as he moved, and the faded denim hugged his muscles perfectly and it looked like he had scribbled on it.

‘’hi, please come in, make yourself at home’’ Hyungwon said quickly moving away from the door.

Shownu had ran from his last practice session and quickly changed to run to Hyungwon’s Apartment, Hyungwon was cute, he was tall and shy. He dressed up so cutely and stylish and Shownu just wanted to cup his face and smooch him.

The taller male looked a little breathless when he opened the door, his white oversized hoodie and blue ripped jeans looked extra good on him and Shownu found himself breathless as well.

He walked in as the boy welcomed him in, and he scanned the clean apartment, a lot of blue and black on the walls was Shownu noticed first. Posters, paintings, pottery and fairy lights.

_FUCKING ADORABLE, shit man you are whipped._

‘’ you can just put your stuff near the bed and ….um.. ta-take your c-clothes…off.. and I will quickly set positions and take pictures of the side portraits and we can start with main one’’ Wonnie explained with hoodie paws and Shownu almost squealed, HE WAS JUST SO CUTE WHAT.

Shownu took off his jacket and quickly looked down on his chest, which perfectly fitted in the shirt and he felt happy about his gym habits and thanks to swimming he looked even better, he looked towards Hyungwon who was busy collecting glitters and silk clothes.

‘’you want me to take off the underwear as well?’’ he asked while wrapping his thumb around the waist band as if ready to pull it down.

‘’um,… yeahhh, just put this on you and sit on the bed.’’ He handed him the golden silk cloth. It was long, and big enough Shownu could wrap around himself. Hyungwon kept his gaze on the floor as if he wasn’t going to paint the man naked.

Shownu stripped naked and put his clothes in a neat pile on the chair near the bed. He sat on his knees and put the cloth just above his thighs, enough to cover his crotch.

Hyungwon turned to him and his mouth opened ‘’wow’’ he said out loud, and Shownu’s bisexual ass couldn’t resist to shift on his knees slowly and he cleared his throat shyly and Hyungwon snapped back to reality.

‘’ehem.. okay this position is fine, can you take off your chains as well?’’ he tilting his head to the side and turned on the camera.

Shownu took of his chains and placed on the bed beside him. He felt a bit awkward at first but then Hyungwon asked him if it’s okay to play music and asked him If he was hungry.

Shownu noticed that Hyungwon was working and focusing on his work he wasn’t shy, wasn’t hesitant. He was actually very demanding, and confident and sexy and a huge turn on and Shownu loved this side of Hyungwon. And everyother side he had to show and was hiding way.

Shownu was told to sit in certain positions and Hyungwon had clicked several pictures of the same angle.

Maybe to find the best one out of them?

It wasn’t the case, the first picture Hyungwon clicked was perfect, Shownu on his knees, red cloth on his groin. The second he had laid his eyes on those thighs he had lost his mind.

_HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO DAMN PERFECT?_

he had taken the pictures more than once because he just couldn’t resist him, his golden skin drowning in the last ray of sunshine, made him feel so hot. In his mind and pants.

_THANK THE LORD FOR SUCH A FUCKING AMAZING TIME MY SHY GAY ASS COULD HAVE NEVER HAD COURAGE TO SEE SUCH A HOLY THING INFRONT OF MY EYES IF IT WASN’T FOR THE PROJECT._

Only God knows how Hyungwon kept his calm and environment was professional enough to not make both of them uncomfortable. He was going to tell Minhyuk everything UGHHH!!

Hyungwon had the most erotic last picture idea and asked hyunwoo if it was okay for him to be on knees again and hold the chains between his fingers, near his face. And he had agreed to everything Hyungwon had to propose.

‘’Wonnie I am yours, you can do whatever you please’’ shownu had said smiling not so innocently and Hyungwon could swear he doesn’t understood why he didn’t jump him already. What even was the point If Shownu wouldn’t take him down now??

_WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THIS LIFE??_

Hyungwon lowered down the camera letting the strap around his neck hold the camera to his stomach, chewing on his bottom lips he walked up to Shownu adjusting the light stand because he was going to change the location of the last picture. ‘’ if..if you move a little to the centre of the bed and only white wall is visible behind you and these chains’’ he picked them gently and wrapped them around Shownu’s big and rough hands. His nails perfectly filed, clean and long fingers held the chain gently. Hyungwon felt a shiver ran down his spine as he his finger brushed against his. He saw Shownu’s chest rising and falling and his breathing slightly bent to adjust the cloth in his lap. His hands dangerously close to his crotch. He left one leg, fully naked and the other one slightly covered till mid-thigh. Shownu’s breathe fanned near his ear, causing him to shudder and Shownu whispered in his ear, voice raspy and he sounded almost breathless ‘’ if you plan on teasing me like this, I will not be the only one naked’’

Hyungwon jumped away from him and coughed

‘’ I- I didn’t mean- to.. its- its just you are very beautiful and- and it.. makes me nervous… I am sorry- I didn’t mean to make you feel un-uncomfortable’’ he was in the middle of offering his apology and hoping he wouldn’t leave when he saw Shownu shuffling from the bed and he thought this was the end. He wasn’t going to finish his project, no degree, never going to find love.

_WHAT HAVE I DONEEE_

He felt arm around his waist and Shownu pulled him closer to his chest and the only thing between them was hyungwon’s cloth. ‘’ You think I am uncomfortable? No, I am not. Just a little hot and horny now that you have called me beautiful and stuttered like a cutest baby boy. Stop teasing me, biting your beautiful lips like its nothing. You are the beautiful Hyungwon. I am happy to be here, I hope you are comfortable as well I don’t want you to not be satisfied with your final project. I think if I keep pressing you against my body, I will soon get a boner and I think you will faint, and by the colour of you face I can already tell you are shy as hell. Fuck my life, can you get anymore adorable? Good Lord’’ Hyungwon quickly covered his face in his hands and bit his lips again and slightly pushed Shownu away, not with bad intentions, just so he could release the breath he was holding. ‘’ I- I don’t know what to say, I like you Shownu and I don’t want to mess up anything.’’ He said in a low voice and Shownu pressed a kiss on his forehead. ‘’You are so precious, FUCK. I like you too. I would like to take you on a date after you are done with your project and I and I am done with my competition. Is that okay?’’

Hyungwon nodded shyly ‘’ I would like that’’

‘’good’’

He sat on the bed again, on knees, chains in his finger, he held them by his face his slightly parted lips touching the chains. He opened his legs a little bit. Just to tease Hyungwon a bit. His eyes fixed on his face and he saw Hyungwon pushing his tongue in the side of his cheek and in that moment, he wondered if he wanted to be on top of him or wanted Hyungwon on top of him.

The shoot wrapped up a bit earlier than expected and Shownu dressed again in his attire but Hyungwon’s didn’t like the clothes on him much.

‘’ So….. what is next? Is this the part where I kiss you or just leave-‘’ Shownu’s sentence was cut off with a plump pair of lips on his and he closed the eyes to the heavenly feeling of it. He wrapped his hand around hyungwon’s ass and pulled him in so there was no space between them. And Hyungwon moaned in the kiss, wrapping hands around Shownu’s neck. They let themselves melt into each other softly, the soft kisses turned into hot ones. They pulled back from each other after which felt like eternity, out of breath they both panted. Shownu planted a soft kiss on hyungwon’s neck, a little wet kiss. He kept sucking on the spot and Hyungwon threw his head back and moaned out loud. Shownu felt shiver ran down his spine and felt his legs go weak. ‘’ fuck, you are so hot’’

‘’ So are you’’

They stood there pressing their foreheads together and breathing unevenly.

Shownu stole a peck from his lips and Hyungwon smiled.

And Shownu wanted to see that more.

So he pecked him again

And again

And the he kept leaving little pecks until Hyungwon was a giggling mess and he was satisfied.

They pulled away and Hyungwon held his hand.

‘’ Thank you’’

‘’for what?’’

‘’ for helping in the project and being my model and liking m-‘’

A kiss was placed on his lips yet again.

‘’ I will take you down here if you be anymore cute, I will see you tomorrow morning for the rest of the project?’’

Hyungwon nodded and smiled brightly ‘’ I will write you tattoo boy’’

‘’ see you then, my doll’’

Hyungwon called Minhyuk and told him about the details, all he got back from the phone speaker was squealing and screaming. 

After Hyungwon had cut the call, Minhyuk turned to kihyun ‘’ I FUCKING TOLD YOUR OUR TURTEL WILL HAVE MEN ON THEIR KNEES’’

To which kihyun only said ‘’ Frog’’ and went back to bed smiling to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave a comment.  
> if you need to talk to me let me know and I will leave my insta.<3


End file.
